Hat Trick Productions
Hat Trick Productions is a British independent production company that produces television programmes, mainly specialising in comedy. It is a subsidiary of DHX Media. History Hat Trick Productions was founded in 1986 by Rory McGrath, Jimmy Mulvillehttps://rts.org.uk/article/mulville-thriving-against-long-odds and Denise O'Donoghue. Its first commission was Chelmsford 123, a situation comedy for Channel 4. Two years later, Geoffrey Perkins became company director, and helped to produce shows such as Father Ted, Whose Line Is It Anyway? and Have I Got News for You. Perkins left the organisation in 1995, to become head of comedy for BBC Television. Current programmes * Derry Girls (Channel 4 2018–present) * Dinner Date (ITV 2010–2012, ITV Be 2014–present) * The Fake News Show (Channel 4 2017–present) * Have I Got News for You (BBC Two 1990–2000, BBC One 2000–present) * Room 101 (BBC Two 1994–2007, BBC One 2012–present) * Whose Line Is It Anyway? (Channel 4 1988–1998, ABC & ABC Family 1998–2007, The CW 2013–present) Former programmes * The Armstrong and Miller Show (BBC One 2007–2010) * Ballot Monkeys (Channel 4 2015) * Bedtime (BBC One 2001–2003) * Bike Squad (ITV 2008) * Bodies (BBC Three 2004–2006) * Boomers (BBC One 2014–2016) * Bromwell High (Channel 4 2005) * The Bubble (BBC Two 2010) * Case Sensitive (ITV 2011–2012) * Chartjackers (BBC Two 2009) * Cheap Cheap Cheap (Channel 4 2017) * Chelmsford 123 (Channel 4 1988–1990) * Critical (Sky 1 2015) * Doctor Thorne (ITV 2016) * Drop Dead Gorgeous (BBC Three 2006–2007) * Drop the Dead Donkey (Channel 4 1990–1998) * Episodes (BBC Two 2011–2018, Showtime 2011–2017) * Facejacker (Channel 4 2010–2012) * Fairy Tales (BBC One 2008) * Father Ted (Channel 4 1995–1998) * Fonejacker (Channel 4 2006–2012) * Game On (BBC Two 1995–1998) * Game Show in My Head (CBS 2009) * God on Trial (BBC Two 2008) * Great Night Out (ITV 2013) * Harry Enfield's Television Programme (BBC Two 1990–1992, Became Harry Enfield & Chums – BBC One 1994–1998) * Horrible Science (CITV 2015) * If I Ruled The World (BBC Two 1998–1999) * It's Only a Theory (BBC Four 2009) * Jeffrey Archer: The Truth (BBC One 2002) * Kröd Mändoon and the Flaming Sword of Fire (BBC Two 2009, Comedy Central 2009) * The Kumars at No. 42 (BBC Two 2001–2004, BBC One 2005–2006, Sky 1 2014) * Life Isn't All Ha Ha Hee Hee (BBC One 2005) * Miss Marie Lloyd – Queen of The Music Hall (BBC Four 2007) * Mutual Friends (BBC One 2008) * Never Mind the Horrocks (Channel 4 1996) * News Knight with Sir Trevor McDonald (ITV 2007) * Norbert Smith – a Life (Channel 4 1989) * Outnumbered (BBC One 2007–2014; 16) * The Omid Djalili Show (BBC One 2007–2009) * Paul Merton: The Series (Channel 4 1991–1993) * The Peter Principle (BBC One 1995–2000) * Power Monkeys (Channel 4 2016) * The Revolution Will Be Televised (BBC Three 2012–2015) * Round the Bend (CITV 1989–1991) * The Royal Bodyguard (BBC One 2011–2012) * The Secret (ITV 2016) * The Slow Norris (CITV 1996–1999) * Small Potatoes (Channel 4 1999–2001) * Some Girls (BBC Three 2012–2014) * Spy (Sky 1 2011–2012) * The Suspicions of Mr Whicher (ITV 2011–2014) * This is David Lander (Channel 4 1988) * Trevor's World of Sport (BBC One 2003) * Turn Back Time (BBC One 2006) * The Waiting Game (BBC One 2001–2002) * What Are You Looking At? * Worst Week (CBS 2008–2009) * The Worst Week of My Life (BBC One 2004–2006) References External links *Hat Trick Productions Website Category:Hat Trick Productions Category:Companies established in 1986 Category:Television production companies of the United Kingdom Category:1986 establishments in the United Kingdom